


My Protector

by moroo1234



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nate has emotions, Parent-Child Relationship, Will is adorable, they have a badass daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: The finale episode never happened.Will and Nate are happily married, they have a daughter, a badass daughter.





	My Protector

"Nathaniel!" Nate heard his husband calling as he walked through the door.  
"Hey" Nate greeted him with a kiss "what happened?"

Will looked at his daughter with an angry look "Tell your father why I had to get out of work in the middle of the day."

"I..I punched a kid." Emily admitted shyly.

"What?!" Nate yelled,

"Exactly."

"Did you use your left hand, like uncle Jay showed you?" Nate asked, within a moment Will switched his angry eyes from his daughter to his husband.

"Nate, a word?" Will said,

"Sure, Emily, go to your room." Nate ordered, the girl sighed and left the room,

"What the hell was that?" Will asked,

"Well if she already punched him at least let her do it right."

Will sighed and sat on the sofa "She refused to tell the teacher why she punched him"

"Maybe he annoyed her?" Nate sat next to him,

"Would you punch someone because he annoyed you?" Will looked at his husband, then remembered that he's an MMA fighter "forget I asked."

"All I'm saying is that you never know the real story, when Jay and I were in high school, there was this kid who always made fun of me, he kinda mean."

Will grinned at Nate "And what happened?"

"Jay locked him in a locker." Nate told him,

"Oh. Ok."

"We should go to her room and ask her nicely why she punched that kid? Who was it, by the way?" Nate asked,

"Rodriguez."

"Oh yeah, I know him," Nate said "His father is an ass."

"Nate!" Will exclaimed, child in the house.

"Let's just ask her" without waiting for an answer, Nate ran up the stairs and stood in front of his daughter's room.

"Are we sure this is the right step?" Will asked after he caught up with Nate.

"I don't know, my father wasn't around and my mother was a prostitute" Nate looked at him with serious eyes,

"Right, I forgot, you came from the Bluth family" Will grinned, (A.N: The Bluth family is from Arrested Development)

"Who?" Nate asked,

"Arrested Development, you- didn't you, you never watched it?" 

"No, I watched normal shows."

"Are you gonna stand outside my room and whisper or are you gonna come in?" they heard their daughter ask,

"She got it from you." Will said before walking in, leaving Nate to protest of the accusation outside of the room.

"Sweetheart, we just wanna know what happened." Will sat on his daughter's bed,

"It doesn't matter" Emily mumbled, she looked down at her carpet.

"Well, you punched a kid. So I think it does." Nate stood in front of her,

Emily looked up to her father "He said mean things about you and daddy."

"Mean things?" Will asked "like what?"

"He said you were freaks, and that you're a.." she said the last word quietly "faggots."

Will looked at his husband, tears were in his eyes.

Nate didn't show a lot of emotions, but in situations like these, he cried in no time.

"Oh, honey.." Nate said softly, he sat on Emily's other side,

"I'm sorry." Emily said,

"It's ok" Nate secretly wiped a tear "we'll take care of it."

"Go get ready for dinner." Will ordered, the girl walked out of the room.

"Will.." Nate started,

"I know, I know."

"What if-?"

"Nate." Will stopped his husband "we adopted Emily because we wanted to be parents, and I don't see any reason why we can't. Emily's happy, we're happy.."

Nate sighed "You're right.. I just don't want her to be bullied because she has to dads."

"We can't stop her from being bullied, sadly, kids are mean and they won't stop, but we can try to protect her and maybe help her."

Nate looked at his husband who sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder, "I can punch heis father." he said into the air,

"Nathaniel Kulina!!!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby Knuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791704) by [kulina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulina/pseuds/kulina)




End file.
